


ONS

by OtorA



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtorA/pseuds/OtorA
Summary: ONS > FUBU > Letting Go
Relationships: F - Relationship





	ONS

"We need to stop this shit" You grumbled, hooking up your bra as you stood in your panties in the boy's room. He was lighting 2 cigarettes for the both of you, raising an eyebrow

"Right" he muttered non chalantly, letting out a puff of smoke from his lips, eyes watching you as you slipped on your jogging pants. The sun was already rising and the coffee the older guy prepared earlier had gone cold as your hormones once again won over your logic

"Yeah, for reals this time." You muttered grabbing your phone to block his number off, even deleting your tinder profile followed by the app. Showing him your work before grabbing the stick on his lips, sitting beside the still naked boy with only a blanket covering his neather regions.

You had been fucking him for over 3 months now. It was suppose to be a one night stand after hitting it off with him on tinder but things got a bit out of hand.

He had been different, intelligent, you had conversations in the dark as he slipped into you about the universe and life itself.

If you were completely honest with yourself you like the danger he brought with him. The thrill of the chance that you could actually fall in love with the way his voice rasps moans in your ears or the deep bass that rang with the truth. If only you could let yourself fall.

For 3 months you've bared not only your skin but your soul to the once unknown stranger. Now his name taste familiar in your mouth even with just the thought of him.

You let out a shaky puff of smoke, eyes on him as he stared at the open window

"Yoongi" you barely whispered as that one world seemed to fill you up with pleasure, lighting you up

His eyes immediately found yours, cold and indifferent but you knew better now. You knew how he couldnt for the life of him, express his own emotions through facial expressions, it's just a thing he couldnt do. 

"You'll be fine, you'll be wonderful" he softly muttered, maybe finding the little hesitation you had over your decision as his palm slither on your waist, holding it tightly before a playful smirk appeared in his lips

He looked like an evil murderer but you knew better. God, you knew him better than yourself sometimes

"I can practically hear your internal conflicts." He gently teased, his face nuzzling your neck, gently leaving pecks as your head automatically arched back to give him space. Letting him take your mind off your worries and fear.

"Can I mark you now? Since it's gonna be the last? I wanna see how good my marks on you would look. I wanna see how the pink and purple would contrast your pale skin" he asked feverently. Lightly nipping your skin with his teeth before grazing his tongue over it, gently, not enough to leave a mark.

You tried to think about it but your brain seemed to be turned into a puddle as he took the cigarette out of your fingers, pushing you to lie on the bed, his hands wrapping on your wrist as he pinned it above your head

"Please, baby. I wanna mark you, wanna let the world know that you've been mine" he asked his voice demanding as he nibbled on your ear, earning a slow moan from you. You were still sensitive from your previous fuck but it felt too good. Too fucking good that once again all logic and reasoning seems to disappear in your brain as you struggled in his hold, wanting to touch the older man

"Yes, okay, just… Yoongi. I wanna touch you, please" his response was too quick for your brain to understand but your body felt it, stabbing you with hot lust as a feral growl erupted from his chest, his mouth latched on you, harshly biting and sucking your skin. Moans rolled out from your lips as yoir body twist with pleasure. His hold tightening around your wrist trying to keep you still.

He pulled away to look at his work, his eyes turning darker at the sight of it

"Shit. I knew it would look good… holy fuck" he groaned, eyes roaming your body, maybe finding another spot where he could put his mark on you. 

You looked at him with hooded eyes as you tried to wiggle your way to free your hands before he finally understood your discomfort. You hated being held down, hated not being in control and if it wasnt for the lashing lust you were feeling you would have kicked his balls

"I'm sorry… I didn-" his sentence was stuck in throat as you pulled him to you, lips on his neck trying to return the favor.

You had a give and take relationship, surely you wont forget to pay Yoongi, not with this being the last.

His hands were on your hips, pulling you closer as he fell on his back. Your crotch meeting with the suddenly pull of gravity eliciting loud whimper from the both of you.

Fuck, you knew how this was gonna end up but this time there won't be anything you'd be coming back to. This would be the last.


End file.
